


Getting Caught

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Cameras, Cloaked Spy, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sneaking Around, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BLU Spy throws good sense to the wind and sneaks into the RED Base at night to watch Engineer and Sniper, his lovers, together.  But when he’s caught watching, they give him a fitting punishment that barely fits.  For all the secrecy and sneaking their love requires, more and more, getting caught might be the best thing to bring them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Caught

 This was stupid. This was so stupid. But Spy knew that. He was very well aware of just how dangerous it was for him to be in RED territory, in the RED base after hours. He was painfully aware of how many cameras there were throughout both bases, of how very monitored they all were at all times. But with that awareness, that knowledge, it didn't make it any less a fact that he was creeping slowly through the halls of the enemy base, his cloak active and modified with a body heat dampener. It was dangerous and stupid and impulsive, but it didn't matter. He had to see them.

 

Engineer's head lolled back on the pillow, one hand gripping the sheets, the other buried in the thick, dark hair at the back of Sniper's head, blunt nails scratching appreciatively against his scalp. Heavy breaths puffed between his parted lips as the bushman's tongue rolled against the underside of his cock, warm lips wrapped around his shaft and leaving trails of saliva in their wake as he bobbed his head gently.

Humming contentedly, Sniper rolled his lover's balls in one hand, the other caressing his hip and side as he pleasured him, relishing the salty, musky taste that filled his eager mouth. He breathed deep through his nose, the scent and taste of his lover filling his senses and making him drunk, relaxing and taking him deeper, letting his tongue roll and lave over sensitive flesh, drawing whimpering groans from the Texan before him.

Facing away from the door, the lone camera in their room was positioned just-so in the corner to capture images of the bed and window. Even mid-coitus, they were being watched, observed, filmed. Sniper and Engineer both knew it, but had long since come to accept and ignore such things. If the Administrator really wanted to watch two hairy, scarred-up mercenaries having sweaty, ball-slapping sex, then she certainly had a rather expansive library of incidents available for her viewing pleasure. What was most important, however, was that the door was unwatched, at least from the inside.

Outside, a camera pointed straight at the door to Engineer's quarters, as there was for every doorway in the building. A quick, silent application of a sapper from the correct angle, however, and the thing was disabled. Snatching up his tool, Spy cracked open the door to the bunk, his eye falling immediately to the sight of the two men in the room.

Engineer lay on the bed, squirming as Sniper, kneeling beside it, tormented him with a slow, skilled blowjob. His breath hitching in his throat, Spy pushed the door open further, slipping soundlessly inside. Neither man saw as the door opened and closed, nor did they see as the camera within their room was quickly, silently sapped, freeing them from surveillance by anyone but the invisible BLU standing in their bedroom.

Caught up in their own lovemaking, the REDs would have been completely ignorant to the Frenchman's presence were it not for the shaking breaths that soon rattled the air beside them. Stuttering gasps broke through the soft whimpers of Engineer, the slurping of Sniper's work, and caught both men by utter surprise.

They should have expected as much. It had been far too long.

“Spy creepin' 'round here,” Engineer murmured, grinning.

Sniper reached out into the empty space, pulling off of his lover and looking over to see. His hand brushed soft, warm linen, which soon revealed itself to be a pant leg as a shimmer of blue light betrayed Spy, his cloak wavering with the disruption. His shape was plain as day, fly open, cock in hand, touching himself slowly as he watched the two lovers. Well, he had been, until Sniper had confirmed his existence. He froze, taking on the posture of a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar before wobbling back out of sight.

“Cheeky spook,” Sniper teased, hand snaking up to grab where he'd seen Spy's hand, finding his target and wrapping long fingers around the intruder's erection. A soft gasp rewarded him, along with a buck into his hand as Spy's cloak faded from sight, revealing him in his entirety.

“You plannin' on lettin' us know you were here? Or just watchin'?” Engineer teased, propping himself up onto his elbows and letting his eyes slide over Spy.

“You sap the cameras?” Sniper asked, running his thumb over the head of the rogue's cock, making him shudder.

“Oui, as always,” came Spy's reply, breathy with lust. “Though I had just planned to watch. I trust my machinery, but if that camera comes back online--”

“Then we all lose our jobs, I know. I love this job, but a life of leisure with loads 'a money and two 'andsome blokes in my bed every night don't sound too much a punishment, yeh?”

Spy smiled, the expression echoed by his lovers. They had always been far less paranoid about their relationship that he himself. “That's hardly professional.”

“Nothin' professional about shaggin' a Yankee and a Frenchman in the workplace either, but 'ere we are, Love.”

“Well in that case, shall we take this into the mess hall where more cameras and members of your team can see?”

“You'd like that too much,” Sniper teased.

“You know, Slim, it ain't too polite to peep on a pair 'a fellas when they're havin' some intimate time together,” Engineer said with a smirk, eyes flicking to Sniper, full of suggestion.

“'s true,” Sniper agreed, rising from his knees to wrap his arms around Spy, tugging his tie loose and slipping it off. “Sounds like the sort of thing that can get a bloke in trouble.”

“Trouble, moi? Does that mean I am going to be punished?” Slipping his jacket off, Spy captured Sniper in a kiss, the bushman hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt.

“It's the only way yer gonna learn a lesson,” Engineer confirmed, scooting forward on the bed to tug open the Frenchman's belt, pushing it down his thighs and into a pile at his ankles, soon followed by his underwear. Soft kisses pressed to slim hips, trailing between his thighs to the cock that stood proudly from the tuft of dark, wiry hair at its base. His tongue snaked out to taste Spy, teasing at the underside of his head, probing beneath foreskin to make the taller man shiver.

“Mon dieu,” Spy breathed, one hand, shed of its glove, coming to rest atop the Texan's head as Sniper mouthed at his neck, tugging his balaclava free.

It didn't take much coercion to get Spy onto the bed, kicking his shoes and socks off as he went. It took even less effort to turn the rogue into a red-faced, moaning mess as mouths and hands assaulted his slim, naked form. “What is my punishment to be?” the flustered Frenchman gasped between long, searching kisses Sniper had been claiming him with, quaking under the assault of Engineer's lips at his other end.

“Only thing that's appropriate,” Engineer decided, emerging from the cleft of Spy's bottom, licking his lips. “You want to watch the action? We'll make you the center of it.” He dove back into his work, tongue probing back into the taller man. Hot and wet, the organ wriggled inside of Spy, driving him back into his quivering euphoria, mewling moans muscling their way between dry lips.

Sniper leaned over to the night stand, snatching up the tube of lubricant that sat in its top drawer and returned to see Spy biting the sheets, his urgent moans muffled while his saliva soaked the fabric. "Bloody 'ell, Truckie. The things you do with that tongue."

"You know me," the Texan replied, pulling back to give his lover a reprieve and take the lube from Sniper. "I'm a dangerous man," he chuckled.

"Your tongue could persuade good men to bring nations to ruin," Spy breathed, his forehead pressed to the mattress. He gasped, groaning through his nose as a pair of lube-slick fingers began to invade him, filling him far more that a mere tongue could provide.

"Your arse could do the same," Sniper teased, squeezing a cheek appreciatively as he watched their lover opening him up.

"It sure is always ready to." Engineer removed his fingers when satisfied, delighting in the blanket-biting whines of the Frenchman writhing under his touch. He slicked up his cock, and did the same to Sniper, who bit his lip at the contact, and grinned. "You want to take 'im round front, or...?"

"I'll let you do the honours," Sniper chuckled, letting his smaller lover move before taking his spot behind the Frenchman. "Ready, Love?"

"Yes," Spy panted, licking his lips.

Sniper filled him to the hilt, pushing in not quickly, but certainly at no crawl, a slick ingress that had the rogue keening against the sheets, the heat and pressure inside of him making him shudder as warm ebbs of pleasure rolled through him. Slim, hairy arms wrapped around Spy's torso, pulling him up to stand on his knees, flush against Sniper, letting the bushman bring him with as he fell onto his back, the rogue laying atop him, still impaled on his taller lover's length.

Spy relished the feeling, the warm skin pressed against his back, the bushman's teeth on his neck, hands roving his body as he squirmed. His eyes lolled open slowly to see Engineer taking up a place between his thighs, grinning darkly as he lined himself up. Sniper was the first to react, the sensation of his lover's cock sliding against his, head pressing to shaft as he brought it to Spy's slick entrance. Slowly, so slowly, he pushed in, stretching the Frenchman as his thick length drove inward millimeters at a time. Spy's eyes cast to the ceiling, his head flopped back against Sniper's shoulder as the rest of his body tensed and quivered. He couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, simply lie there and shake as his mouth opened in a silent, red-faced scream. Broad, rough hands patted, rubbed, and pet all over him, trying to soothe him even as Engineer continued onward.

It was forever. Eternal. Time stretched onward toward the horizon, bowing further and further away with each metaphorical step toward completion. Spy's hands found their way to Engineer's forearms and clamped down as he arched his back, lifting from Sniper's chest as the Texan closed the last few centimeters, stalling as he reached the base, his balls resting gently against the bushman's.

The sensation was unreal. Heat, slick with lube and so inviting, enveloped the two men inside him, so achingly tight, so perfectly close, their cocks locked together in an altogether unique form of frottage deep within their lover. He was stretched so wide, further than he'd ever been. His breath came back as the stillness reigned, hot and lurid and so uncomfortably comfortable. He was full, so full, and as he panted to catch his breath, he could feel his body shaking, his whole pelvic floor twitching in response to such a large-scale invasion. It would have hurt, were it not for Engineer's careful preparation, but even still, it was taking him time to adjust. Time that his lovers, thankfully, were granting him while they pet and kissed gently at his slowly-relaxing form. Muscles unwound, letting limbs go slack, letting him flop back into a boneless heap atop Sniper, smiling a loopy, lustful smile up at the American who shared him.

Kisses rained sideways like drops caught in hurricane winds, pattering against his neck from below as more fell to his lips from above, Engineer bending forward over the Frenchman to capture and taste him, tongues sliding together as his hips began to roll, slow and easy. It didn't take much to have Spy panting into his mouth, gasping at his lips and struggling to keep kissing the Texan, nipping at his lower lip when he found himself unable to. Unable to continue, to keep his panting in his nose alone, he simply breathed against Engineer, his face a mask of pleasure as the smaller man began to thrust into him, furrowing his brow and grunting with each stroke.

Sniper buried his nose in Spy's hair, clutching the slimmer man atop him and digging his heels into the mattress. Lifting his hips, he began to thrust in time with Engineer, filling Spy up as the smaller man began to withdraw, and pulling back and Engineer rammed in, drawing low, yowling, rolling moans from the limp Frenchman between them.

Constant motion blurred Spy's world into a swirling miasma of ecstasy, unable to do anything but lie there and take what was being given so thoroughly, his lovers' pace increasing as they alternately buried themselves in him, dragging a voice from him that was so alien to his ears, so unlike his own in its absolute ruin. It was husky and breathy and didn't even sound human, so much as the lowing of a beast overcome with heat. He would have hardly believed he was making the sound, were it not issuing from his open mouth, stealing what little breath he managed to smuggle into his lungs. Too easily, the air was being fucked out of him, the constant in-out exchange of the men inside of him reducing him to a loosely vibrating mass of tissue between them.

Engineer leaned back, taking hold of Spy's cock to stroke it with quick pumps to match the pace set by himself and Sniper while his other hand found its way to the rogue's hip. Pre-come smeared over the head as a calloused thumb rubbed past, drawing a hiss from the quivering mess of a man they held. It was all Spy needed. Muscles went taut, going stiff from tips to core until his whole body was rigid and shaking, his back arching up as both men buried themselves deep into him to ride out the orgasm that came, rippling through his loins with a flutter of contractions. He squeezed them so tight, crying out his release with a voice hoarse with lust, spattering his belly and his lover's hand with each successive throb.

When Spy grew still, panting and sated, Engineer lifted his hand to his mouth to lick it clean, shooting a meaningful glance at Sniper below. He was met with a sharp-toothed grin, and the man between them yelping as the bushman bucked up into him. So that was how they would finish. Good.

Reaching forward, Engineer grabbed hold of Spy's shoulders, tugging him up to half-sit atop Sniper's cock, to provide the leverage he needed to drag himself in deep, hard. The Frenchman whimpered, overstimulated but still so enthralled with the sensation, putty in his lovers' hands. Bracing against the bed and Spy's shoulders, Engineer began an assault at a pace almost punishing, matched quickly by Sniper's determination to catch up. Both men clung to Spy as a lifeline, as much a toy for their pleasure as their beloved partner. His pleasure taken care of, he was there for them now, and they would take him until they had their fill, filling him.

Hoarse, gasping whimpers poured from Spy's lips as the grunts of the two rutting men filled the small space of the Texan's quarters. Heat welled in their guts, ardor driving them to drive into Spy with absolute abandon, until with a wheezing groan, Engineer stalled deep inside their lover, filling him even as Sniper continued to move, dragging out his orgasm with the slick slide of their cocks together inside the rogue. Dimly, Spy felt come leaking from him as Sniper dragged it out with his thrusts, and when Engineer slid free, more followed him. It was slick, it was hot, it was viciously dirty, and he quietly filed away the sensation in his memory for later reflection and masturbation.

Left with the bushman, Spy found himself being hugged close, long arms wrapped around his sticky chest and belly as Sniper drove up into him, hips pumping with fury as his low growls grew louder, huskier, more insistent against his ear, until a snarl cut it short and he felt the taller man spilling into him, shuddering and going limp when he was finished.

Engineer gingerly rolled Spy off of Sniper, tucking him between them on the bed as both men rolled onto their sides and curled up against the exhausted BLU. The room was humid with the scent of sweat and sex, and the three of them wallowed in it contentedly, naked and sticky in the too-small bed, bathing in the afterglow of their too-seldom lovemaking.

“'ow you doin', Love?” Sniper finally ventured after several minutes of the only sounds filling the space being their slowing breaths and beating hearts. His lips pressed softly to his lover's perspiration-moist forehead.

“I am,” Spy breathed, “amazing.”

“Well shoot,” Engineer teased, hugging him tighter, “I could've told you that, Darlin'.”

The rogue chuckled at the sweet words. “Merci. It is sad I have to leave this perfect place, with my perfect loves.”

“You don't 'ave to leave.”

“I have to return to my base. If I am seen--”

“You ain't goin' nowhere in your condition and you know it. Certainly not so soon.”

“But if--”

“No buts. You can sneak home in the mornin' after you rested up. It's not like tomorrow's a work day anyway,” Engineer reprimanded, pinning Spy down with a strong arm across his chest, holding the weary Frenchman down with little actual effort.

“But if I am caught,” Spy began.

“Life of leisure, loads 'a money, sharin' a bed every night, we been over this,” Sniper interrupted, joining Engineer in cuddling the rogue into submission.

Spy cast a glance to the camera in the corner of the room, sapper still attached. “Will that be a problem, remaining sapped all night?”

“You kiddin'? The higher ups'll just be happy Stretch here didn't just hack the thing off its mount and chop it into pieces again,” Engineer chuckled.

Spy sighed and gave up arguing. He really didn't want to try and sneak home after such exertion, and was sure he'd have difficulty walking. Besides, sandwiched between two handsome men, the men he loved so dearly, it was true: getting caught would be worth this. Anything was worth this.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for the TF2 Promptfest: Engineer/Spy/Sniper - Spy is dragged between the two after spying on them.


End file.
